Epic LoVe Prevails
by S7Angel09
Summary: WARNING: Spoilers for the movie so if you haven't seen it and don't want spoilers, don't read! Kind of an alternate ending of the movie, just a little more LoVe! Logan saving Veronica just because I wish he had been there in this way at the end of the movie. I love when he saves her, so this was my little fantasy! Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters
1. Trouble Finds Veronica

_**This is my first Veronica Mars story. I have always been a huge fan of Logan and Veronica! I absolutely hated the way the show left me hanging. I was so excited about the movie and I am so glad they ended it the way it needed to. With LoVe! And even though I love the way the movie ended, it inspired my imagination. If you haven't seen the movie yet, WARNING this contains spoilers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters. **_

**Chapter 1**

**Trouble Finds Veronica**

Why is it that I can't keep myself out of trouble? I thought I was out, I thought I wanted to be out, and yet here I am. I could lie and say I only came back to help Logan, but truth be told, I missed being on the case. The adventure, adrenalin, action. Logan. I have missed him. I am sorry things with Piz ended the way they did, but I think I knew all along that no one would be able to make me feel the way Logan does. So here I am, watching as Gia's blood runs all over her carpet and glass rains down from the now shattered window. Trouble just never stays away from me for long. But, do I regret it? Do I regret walking away from a New York Lawyer job? Walking away from my one chance of getting out of Neptune? No. Even now, knowing there is a killer on his way over here to finish the job, I don't regret a second. And even if he succeeds and I die, I will never regret coming out here and doing what I could to help Logan because I know it was the right thing. I have already called the cops and told them an officer has been shot to make sure they get their asses here faster and now I look down at the phone in my hand and know that I have to leave Logan some way to know what happened and that I found out who really killed Carrie. But I need to hide first. I see the cupboard in the kitchen and am just pulling the door shut as Cobb is opening the front door. I send Logan a text.

_Cobb killed Carrie he gave them drugs that night they threw Susan overboard after weighing her down with the anchor Dick didnt know Cobb blackmailed them Shot Gia is after me I love you Logan sorry I didnt come home sooner._

Logan still wasn't comfortable about Veronica trying to play Gia and Cobb so he had come back and was sitting down the street just in case she needed him. He had been sitting there for about 5 minutes before he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the text from Veronica and found himself sprinting towards Gia's apartment before even finishing the message. He just got Veronica back in his life, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him.

Veronica jumped every time he opened another door. Then he was slamming the one next to her shut. She knew this was it. She held her taser at the ready and when he pulled open the door she pushed it into his leg with everything she had and jumped up to run. She didn't get far before she felt herself falling face first into the floor. Cobb yanked her calf and pulled her closer to himself. Veronica tried to kick with her other leg but he grabbed it with his other hand and pulled himself up and over her.

"You stupid bitch! Did you think that was going to stop me? You've stuck your nose somewhere it didn't belong again, but you're not in high school anymore sweetheart. You're playing with the big boys now."

Veronica continued to struggle and was able to knee Cobb in the groin and pulled herself up before sprinting for the stairs. She opened the stairwell door and heard a resounding blast the same time she felt the burning in her leg and she fell. She grabbed the railing and was able to stop herself from falling completely down the stairs. She tried to pull herself up but was failing miserably.

Logan sprinted into the stairwell when he heard what he knew was a gun shot. He froze for a slight moment before pushing himself faster up the stairs. He rounded the railing to the final staircase to Gia's apartment when he saw Veronica leaning on the railing. He reached for her.

"Veronica! You okay?"  
"Cobb shot me. He's coming, we have to get out of here."

"That son of a bitch! I swear, I'm gonna-"  
"Kill later, get out now."

Veronica went to lean on Logan when he picked her up and started running back down the stairs, holding onto her tightly. They heard the stairwell door bang open.

"Veronica! Wait for me! We aren't done playing yet! Come on, make it easy for both of us. This is ending one way or another. We could even have a little fun together first. Huh? What do you say, Veronica?"

Logan saw red. He got to the bottom of the stairs and quietly pushed the stairwell door open. He gently sat Veronica on the floor next to the door and flattened himself right next to it. Waiting for Cobb. Veronica hastily whispered "Logan! What are you doing?"  
"I'm ending this."

Cobb slammed the door open and Logan pivoted and punched him with everything he had dead center in the face. Cobb went down and Logan jumped on him and began repeatedly punching him until he felt Veronica touching his shoulder and realized he was also hearing sirens.

"Logan, stop. He's out. The cops are here, come on."

Logan stood up and grabbed Veronica to him and she could hear him crying. Then she realized that she was crying too. Not only because of what just happened, but for all the lost years she and Logan could have had, for the pain she knew she must have caused him and because she was so incredibly happy that she was here in his arms right now. Then she just felt tired.

Logan held Veronica to him and couldn't help the tears of relief from coming. He had missed her so much over the years and was so grateful to have her back. And so scared that after all of that time and then getting her, that he was going to lose her all over again. Then he felt Veronica go limp and he pulled back. Her eyes were barely open and he knew she was about to lose consciousness.

"Veronica, no! Hey, stay with me baby!" Logan shakes her slightly and her eyes open up a bit. "That's it Veronica. Hear those sirens? Help is here. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine."

Logan lowers her back down to the floor gently and rips his jacket off so he can use it to apply pressure to the gunshot wound in her thigh. The bleeding has slowed and he knows she has already lost a lot of blood. He looks up as paramedics come running into the building and they get Veronica onto the gurney and start wheeling her to the ambulance with him holding her hand the entire way.


	2. So Does LoVe

_**I wrote Chapter 1 in kind of a hurry but I'm okay with the way it came out. This isn't going to be a really in depth story, it is just an alternate possibility I guess. I hope you like it! WARNING: Contains major spoilers if you haven't already seen the movie**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters**_

**Chapter 2**

**So does LoVe**

Veronica opened her eyes to Logan holding her hand with his head down on the side of the bed she was currently in. She looked around and after a few minutes realized she was in the hospital. All the events of the previous night ran through her head like a movie on fast forward. She gently raised her hand and ran her fingers through Logan's short cropped hair.

And even after all this time, here we are. Haven't I always wondered what would happen if I came home? That driving force that kept me going, I don't think it was law school, or getting that fancy New York Lawyer job, or getting away from Neptune, or even Piz. It was knowing no matter what I did or where I went I would always be able to return to Logan. I went out there and proved that I could do something else and be with someone else, but ultimately who am I? I'm Veronica Mars, Neptune California's resident PI. I belong here, and I belong with him. And isn't it funny how things just work themselves out? I thought I had to leave, that it was my only option for both my sake and Logan's. And maybe at the time, it really was a good thing. It gave us both the opportunity to grow up and become who we were meant to be. It also made us realize what we want out of life. For me? I have no problem being just like my dad, as bad as he thinks that may be. I want to be here and I can't picture myself anywhere else. Dad thinks Neptune drags you down, but really, this town has helped me truly be myself.

Lost in her thoughts, Veronica doesn't realize Logan waking up. He picks his head up to check on her and sees her laying there, eyes open and that same old smirk on her face. He realizes how much he has missed that smirk and he is so glad this won't be the last time he will be able to see it. If he has things his way, he is going to be seeing that smirk every day for the rest of his life. He isn't going to let Veronica go again. He understood why she left and even if he wouldn't have agreed at the time, he knows her leaving was the best thing for both of them. But her coming home, that was definitely the best thing for both of them now. He needed her and he hoped that she would tell him she needed him just as badly. He squeezes her hand to bring her attention back.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"  
"Not really feeling much of anything at the moment. Pain wise that is. Actual feelings are about to over flow."  
"What do you mean?"

"Did you get the text message I sent you?"  
"Yeah. I didn't finish reading it the first time, just went running into the building. But since we got to the hospital, I've done nothing but read it. Did you really think I would let you say goodbye that easily? Or say goodbye at all for that matter?"  
"I didn't think I had much of a chance at that point. I thought he had me. That after all that time of being away from being a PI and away from any type of action, I was done. I had to at least leave you knowing how I felt about you. How I've always felt about you. How did you get there so fast anyway?"  
"I came back. I had a bad feeling and wanted to be close in case you needed me. I must have got there just as Cobb got to Gia's apartment though, because I had barely shut the car off when I got your text message."

Veronica nodded, not knowing how to begin the conversation she knew they needed to have. After a few moments of silence, she had figured out how she would start and was about to when Logan beat her to the punch.

"Gia's dead. They have Cobb on a different floor being treated for his injuries with guards on the door. He'll be taken to jail as soon as he's able to be. Luke was brought in for questioning and told the cops everything. They brought Dick in too, but he was released relatively fast because Luke backed up his story that he honestly didn't know what had happened. He got lucky. Now he's been sitting outside waiting to see you to thank you. And to apologize for the way he has treated you."

"That's always just been Dick. He doesn't have anything to apologize for. Besides, any time it came down to the wire and I needed him, he has backed me up. And he definitely doesn't have to say thank you to me, like you said he got lucky. I'm sorry that Gia is dead, and part of me feels guilty for it, and before you say anything that's just the way I feel. As for Cobb, he better get sent away for the rest of his miserable life."

"Yeah, if he doesn't I have no problem dealing with him myself. Anyone who dares to even think about touching you, deals with me."

"Speaking of that. I really am sorry that I didn't come home sooner Logan. But I do love you and I've always loved you and this is where I want to live. Forever. With you."

Veronica knew that Logan loved her as much as she loved him, she just wasn't sure if he really wanted a serious and exclusive relationship with her after all this time. After she had been with Piz and he had been with Carrie. Before she could continue apologizing and pouring her heart out to him, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well, we are epic. Spanning years, and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed. Epic. So who am I to even try and deny it? You know I have always loved you Veronica and that you are and always have been the only one for me. The only one I want to be with."

"I need you Logan. I need you in my life, I need to be able to see you, touch you, talk to you, BE with you every day. Forever."

"That's got to be a first. The independent PI Veronica Mars telling me she needs me? Well good, because I need you just as badly."

Logan leans forward and touches his lips to Veronica's and she grabs him into a tight hug, never wanting to let him go. Knowing that she is never going to have to again. And it's in that moment that it feels as though everything has fallen into place. That all is as it should be, as it needs to be. She now understands better than ever that everything happens for a reason and no matter what choices you make, you can't interfere with fate. She's just so happy that fate decided on her and Logan being together.

They are Logan and Veronica. The most epic love story of all time. It's all in the name. Epic. LoVe.

_**The end! I hope you liked it! Reviews welcome!**_


End file.
